kirbyfandomcom_de-20200216-history
Dark Matter
Dark Matter (dt: Dunkle Materie) ist eine Kreatur, die aus mehreren kleinen Körpern besteht, die Kreaturen beeinflussen können, bevorzugt König Nickerchen, der in diesem Zustand Dark Dedede genant wird. Der Hauptkörper von Dark Matter heißt Zero (0). Dark Matter will das Universum kontrollieren. Bekannte Ausläufer von Dark Matter sind Gooey und Miracle Matter. Kirby's Dream Land 2 thumb|left|Dark Matters wahre Form. thumb|Dark Matters erste Form Dark Matter hat König Nickerchen befallen und das Regenbogen-Schwert zerbrochen, eine der wenigen Waffen, die ihm was anhaben können. Mit König Nickerchens Macht schafft er es auch, dass sich ihm niemand in den Weg stellt... außer Kirby! Nachdem Kirby alle sieben Regenbogentropfen aufgespürt und König Nickerchen besiegt hat, kämpft er gegen einen Ausläufer von Dark Matter, welcher aussieht wie ein Schwertkämpfer. Dieser rammt Kirby, schießt kleine Lichtstrahlen oder eine Energiekugel, welche man zurückschlagen kann, was Dark Matter auch am meisten schadet. Nachdem diese Form besiegt ist, zeigt sich Dark Matters wahre Form und attackiert Kirby mit Bllitzen, einer Rammattacke, kleinen Geschossen aus dunkler Energie und seinen "Stacheln". Die Stacheln kann man zurückschlagen, was ihm, wie seiner ersten Form, am meisten schadet. Nach ein paar Attacken ist Dark Matter besiegt un Traumland gerettet. Dark Matters Schwertkampfform thumb|200px|Dark Matter als Schwertkämpfer Diese Form ist die erste Form Dark Matters, die Kirby bekämpft (nicht trifft, das ist Gooey). Dark Matter kämpft mit einem Schwert, um Kirby entweder zu rammen oder aber mit Energiegeschossen zu verwunden. Wenn man einfach nur draufhaut, kann der Kampf sich unerträglich in die Länge ziehen, aber wenn man die großen Energiekugeln zurückschlägt, sollte es recht schnell gehen. Dark Matter trägt einen Helm, sein Schwert und einen grauen Kittel und hat außerdem noch schwarze Haare. Dark Matter kann als Ersatz für Meta Knight gesehen werden, da er ungefähr die gleichen Attacken beherscht und ihm sogar etwas ähnlich sieht im Bezug auf die Kleidung (Schulterrüstung, Helm). Diese Form von Dark Matter kommt auf einem der vier Puzzle-Bilder in "Kirby: Mausattacke" vor. Kirby's Dream Land 3 Wie auch schon im Vorgänger ist Dark Matter hinter einer ganz besonderen Waffe her. thumb|160px|Kirby vs. Dark Matter, Kampf im HimmelUnd diese Waffe ist noch besonderer als das Regenbogen-Schwert, der Love-Love-Stick, der aus purer Liebe besteht. Also nimmt Dark Matter nacheinander Stump Stumpf, Acro, Pon und Con, Ado und König Nickerchen, um sicherzustellen, das die Herzsterne, die die Liebe materialisieren, dort bleiben, wo sie sind. Natürlich verhindert Kirby Dark Matters Plan, Pop Star zu unterwerfen. Mit Hilfe der Herzsterne befreit Kirby alle Wesen vom Einfluss Dark Matters und schließlich vereinigen sich die Herzsterne zum Love-Love-Stick, mit dem Kirby im Himmel gegen Dark Matter kämpft. Kirby gewinnt, doch er freut sich zu früh, denn Dark Matters Hauptkörper, Zero, greift ihn jetzt an. Und auch das Finale im Himmel übersteht Kirby und schafft es, Zero nicht nur zu besiegen, sondern auch zu töten (siehe dafür Zero Two.) Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards Dark Matter hat den Planeten Ripple Star eingenommen, da dort ein großer Kristall aufbewahrt wird, der für Dark Matters Hauptkörper, Zero, der hier Zero Two (0²) heißt, gefährlich werden kann. Ribbon, eine Fee und die einzige, die Dark Matters Einfluss flüchten kann, fliegt nach Pop Star, wo Kirby die Kristall-Splitter als Sternschnuppen wahrnimmt, bis ihm einer auf den Kopf fällt. Dark Matter nimmt im Laufe des Spieles einen freundlichen Waddle Dee, Adeleine und (mal wieder) König Nickerchen ein. Jeder ist so zu besiegen, wie sonstige Vertreter in anderen Spielen auch, bis auf Waddle Dee, der sich in eine extrem schwache Version von einem Waddle Doo verwandelt hat und nur springen kann. Als Endgegner für Ripple Star fungiert Miracle Matter. Dieser nimmt verschiedene Formen an, die nur mit eben dieser Fähigkeit Schaden erleiden kann. Erst wenn alle Augen von Miracle Matter verschwunden sind, explodiert Miracle Matter. Als Endgegner der geheimen Zone Dark Star ist 0² zu verbuchen. Weitere Auftritte Im fünf minütigen Kirby Pilot-Film ist Dark Matter eines der Monster, dass in den dunklen Wolken auftaucht. Er wird aber von Kirby eingefroren, nachdem dieser den Eisdrachen eingesaugt hat. Im Spiel Kirby Mass Attack stellt er im Minispiel Kirby Quest den Endboss von Kapitel 4 dar, wo er in seiner Schwertform 2000 TP, und mit seiner wahren Form 3000 TP besitzt. Einen weiteren Auftritt hat Dark Matter in seiner Schwertkampfform als geheimer Boss am Ende der Zusatz-Story "Albtraumeta-Knights Rückkehr", die man in Kirby: Planet Robobot nach Abschluss der Hauptstory spielen kann. Allerdings handelt es sich hierbei nur um einen Klon Dark Matters, der von der Sternentraum erschaffen wurde, um Meta-Knight aufzuhalten.' ' Dark Matter im Laufe der Zeit Dark Matter taucht auf.png|Dark Matter extrahiert sich aus König Nickerchen. Bild:Darkmatterdetail.png| in Kirby's Dreamland 3 Bild:Darkmatter.png| in Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards Bild:KMA_Dark_Matter1.png|Dark Matters Schwertkampfform in Kirby Mass Attack Bild:KMA_Dark_Matter2.png| s wahre Form in Kirby Mass Attack Sprites Dark_Matter_(Dream_Land_2)_Schwertkampfform.png|Kirby's Dream Land 2 (Schwertkampfform) Dark_Matter_(Dream_Land_2).png|Kirby's Dream Land 2 Dark_Matter_(Dream_Land_3).png|Kirby's Dream Land 3 Kirbys_Kartenparty_(Dark_Matter).png|Kirby Super Star Ultra (Kirbys Kartenparty) Dark_Matter_(Mass_Attack)_Schwertkampfform.png|Kirby Mass Attack (Kirby Quest) (Schwertkampfform) Dark_Matter_(Mass_Attack).png|Kirby Mass Attack Trivia *Dark Matter hat große Ähnlichkeit mit Digdogger aus "The Legend of Zelda". en:Dark Matter es:Dark Matter fr:Matière Noire it:Dark Matter ja:ダークマター ru:Тёмная Материя Kategorie:Häufige Gegner Kategorie:Dark Matter Kategorie:Finaler Boss Kategorie:Bossgegner aus Kirby's Dream Land 2 Kategorie:Bossgegner aus Kirby's Dream Land 3